thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Quarantäne
Zitat Gruppierungen Gefängnis-Bewohner *Rick Grimes *Daryl Dixon *Glenn Rhee *Tyreese *Michonne *Hershel Greene *Maggie Greene *Carol Peletier *Sasha *Beth Greene *Carl Grimes *Judith Grimes *Bob Stookey *Caleb Subramanian *Lizzie Samuels *Jeanette *David *Henry *Woodberry-Resident 14 *Woodberry-Resident 15 *Woodberry-Resident 39 (Natalie) *Woodberry-Resident 84 (Noris' Son) *Woodberry-Resident 71 *Woodberry-Resident 77 (Crying Mother) *Woodberry-Resident 80 (Prison Survivor) *Woodberry-Resident 86 (Sick Teenager) *Woodberry-Resident 93 (Prison Resident) *Woodberry-Resident 94 (Prison Resident) *Woodberry-Resident 95 (The Achey Woman) *Woodberry-Resident 96 (Prison Resident) *Woodberry-Resident 97 (Prison Resident) Zombies *Zombie 56 *Zombie 78 *Zombie 128 *Zombie 129 Orte der Handlungen * Zellenhof A * Zellentrakt A * Bibliothek * Innenhof * Außenhof * Gefängnis-Friedhof * Waldstück * Außenbereich * Bürotrakt * Injektionsraum Kurzbeschreibung Während Glenn und Maggie mit anderen Bewohnern frische Gräber ausheben, versuchen Dr. Subramanian und Hershel weitere Infizierte zu retten, was sich als sehr schwer heraus stellt. Tyreese hat Rick, Daryl und Carol in den Zellenhof geholt, um ihnen die Leichen zu zeigen. Er fordert Rick sehr energisch auf, den Mord aufzuklären. Schließlich war er ein Polizist. Die Situation eskaliert allerdings und es kommt zu einer körperlichen Auseinandersetzung bei der Tyreese ein geschwollenes Auge und Rick eine verstauchte Hand bekommt. Es werden immer mehr Menschen krank. Inzwischen sind, neben den Bewohnern aus Zellenblock D, auch Sasha, Glenn, Dr. Subramanian und Lizzie in Quarantäne. Hershel macht sich Gedanken, wie man das Leid der Erkrankten lindern kann und beschließt in den Wald zu gehen, um Teeblätter zu pflücken. Anschließend geht er in den Zellentrakt A, um den Tee zu verteilen, was Maggie nicht in Ordnung findet. Sie hat zu viel Angst um ihren Vater. Gerade als Hershel einen Becher Tee an Dr. Subramanian, weiter gegeben hat, muss dieser husten. Der Husten ist so stark, dass Blutgefäße reißen und Hershel das Blut ins Gesicht bekommt. Hershel entscheidet sich daraufhin in der Quarantäne zu bleiben. Rick ist in der Zwischenzeit der Aufforderung von Tyreese nachgegangen und hat sich den Tatort etwas genauer angeschaut. Nach seinen Ermittlungen hat er eine bestimmte Person in Verdacht. Daryl macht sich währenddessen mit Michonne, Bob und Tyreese auf den Weg in ein Veterinär-Collage, um Medikamente für die Kranken zu besorgen. Unterwegs bleiben sie mit dem Wagen stecken, als sie von einer Stimme aus dem Radio abgelenkt werden. Kaum das sie stehengeblieben sind, werden sie von einigen Zombies eingekreist, die an dem Ende einer Zombie-Herde gehen. Ihnen bleibt nur die Flucht aus dem Wagen in den Wald hinein. Rick möchte sich vergewissern und fragt schließlich Carol, ob sie Karen und David getötet hat. Diese bejaht die Frage und geht weiter. Vorspann Glenn hebt mit anderen Bewohnern neue Gräber aus, damit die Toten beerdigt werden können. Er hält kurz inne und schaut sehnsüchtig zu Maggie rüber, mit dem Wissen, dass er sie in der nächsten Zeit nicht mehr berühren darf. Zur selben Zeit behandeln Dr. Subramanian und Hershel erkrankte Bewohner. Bei einem amputierten Mann kommt allerdings jede Hilfe zu spät. Dr. Subramanian kann nur noch den Tod feststellen und klappt sein Messer auf, um den nächsten Schritt zu tun. Tyreese hat in der Zwischenzeit Rick, Daryl und Carol zu den verbrannten Leichen gebracht. Er verlangt von Rick, dass dieser den Mord aufklärt, da er ausgebildeter Polizist ist. Tyreese ist außer sich und lässt sich durch nichts beruhigen. Schließlich eskaliert die Situation und es kommt zu einem Faustkampf zwischen Tyreese und Rick. Daryl versucht dazwischen zu gehen, was nichts bringt. Rick schafft es schließlich seinen Gegner nieder zu schlagen und ihn in die Rippen zu treten. Anschließend schlägt er auf das Gesicht von Tyreese ein. Erst Daryl kann ihn aufhalten, indem er Rick von seinem Gegner zieht. Handlung der Folge Hershel versorgt die verletzte Hand von Rick. Dabei erklärt er ihm, dass die Heilung mindestens eine Woche dauern wird. Hershel weist Rick darauf hin, dass ein Treffen am nächsten Tag stattfindet. Dann zählt er die Verluste auf. Rick meint zu viel falsch gemacht zu haben. Hershel berichtet, dass auch er schon Fehltritte hatte, allerdings durch den Rückhalt und seine Pflichten immer wieder auf die Beine gekommen ist. Tyreese hebt voller Wut die Gräber für die beiden ermordeten aus. Bob kommt zu ihm um ihn zu Hershel zu schicken. Tyreese will jedoch erst gehen, wenn die Gräben fertig sind. Bob nimmt sich einen Spaten und hilft ihm. Glenn sucht das Gespräch mit Hershel. Er möchte von ihm eine Bestätigung, dass mit den beiden Infizierten auch die Krankheit gestorben ist. Hershel gesteht ein, dass sie Glück haben könnten. Glenn erklärt, dass er gegen Menschen und Zombies kämpfen kann, doch gegen die Erkältung machtlos ist. Sasha verlässt den Zellenblock A und beginnt zu husten. Sie macht sich sofort auf den Weg zu Dr. Subramanian im Zellenblock A. Dort angekommen ist er ebenfalls infiziert und erklärt, dass es sich ausbreitet. Beim Meeting erklärt Hershel, dass sich die Krankheit ausgebreitet hat. Er erklärt den Zellenblock A zur Isolationszone. Hershel erklärt, dass jeder, der die Krankheit bekommt sie durchleben muss. Michonne wendet ein, dass man daran stirbt, worauf hin ihr der Mediziner erklärt, dass man an den Symptomen, aber nicht an der Krankheit stirbt. Sie brauchen Antibiotika. Daryl zählt auf, dass sie bereits die ganze Nachbarschaft abgesucht haben. Hershel berichtet von einem College das 50 Meilen entfernt liegt. Daryl sah dies bislang als zu großes Risiko an, doch nimmt es nun als Chance. Sofort beschließt er mit einer kleinen Gruppe dorthin aufzubrechen. Entgegen der Einwände von Hershel schließt sich auch Michonne der Gruppe an. Hershel möchte er jedoch nicht dabei haben, da er vermutet, dass sie rennen müssen und er ihm dies nicht zutraut. Hershel will die Verwundbarsten zusätzlich von den anderen isolieren. Glenn erweitert die Definition von Hershel und schließt die älteren Bewohner mit ein. Carol und Rick saugen mit einer Pumpe Schlamm aus dem Teich vor dem Gefängnis an. Sie schlägt vor, dass sie hinaus gehen und es richten. Rick beschließt jedoch, dass sie genug für heute haben und sich am nächsten Tag darum kümmern können. Sie wendet ein, dass vielleicht am nächsten Tag nicht mehr genügend Helfer für die Aktion da sind. Rick besteht jedoch darauf, dass zuerst das Notwendige gemacht wird. Sie sprechen darüber, wie Carl sich in der Quarantäne fühlt. Rick ist überzeugt, dass er damit nicht zufrieden ist, aber ihm ist dessen Sicherheit wichtiger. Sie schauen zu Tyreese hinüber, der die Gräber von Dave und Karen beendet. Carol schlägt vor, dass er mit dem Mann reden soll und bringt das gezapfte Wasser hinauf. Rick geht zu Tyreese hinüber, der das Armband von Karen hervor holt. Als er ihn bemerkt bittet Rick um Entschuldigung. Tyreese erklärt großzügig, dass sie beide daran Schuld hatten. Er fordert noch immer, dass er den Schuldigen findet. Rick beginnt damit Tyreese über die Verstorbenen auszufragen. Dieser reagiert energisch und versichert, dass keiner der beiden Feinde hatte. Er versucht Tyreese zu erklären, dass der Täter vielleicht versucht hat die Krankheit im Keim zu töten. Aufgrund der zahlreichen Neuinfektionen lässt Tyreese dieses Argument nicht gelten. Rick versichert ihm, dass sie den schuldigen finden werden. Tyreese wird jedoch ungeduldig. Für ihn macht es den Eindruck, als ob Mord akzeptiert wird. Auf dem Weg hinauf zum Zellenblock laufen ihm hustende und kranke Personen entgegen er schaut ihnen hinterher. Carl packt seine Sachen für den Umzug in die Quarantäne. Rick erklärt ihm, dass er ihn dort braucht um für deren Sicherheit zu sorgen. Carl möchte jedoch lieber bei den anderen bleiben. Er steckt seine Waffe ein und bekommt von Rick die Erlaubnis sie zu benutzen, wenn es in einem Notfall unbedingt erforderlich ist. Glenn sitzt in seinem Zimmer und spricht sich selbst Mut zu. Maggie kommt herein. Er gibt ihr zu verstehen, dass sie nicht näher kommen soll und erklärt, dass er ebenfalls infiziert ist. Daryl schraub an dem Wagen von Zach herum. Michonne geht los um ihm Öl zu besorgen. Daryl sagt ihr, dass er froh ist, dass sie im Gefängnis geblieben ist. Sie beratschlagen, wen sie in der Gruppe mitnehmen. Daryl findet Tyreese vor dem Zellenblock A. Dieser erklärt ihm, dass er hier aufpassen wird. Daryl erklärt, dass auch er den Schuldigen finden möchte und für seine Tat bestrafen. Dann bezeugt er, dass keiner rein oder raus kann ohne, dass es zahlreiche Bewohner bemerken. Tyreese will jedoch nicht gehen, solange Sasha noch darinnen ist. Daryl erklärt ihm, dass es niemanden helfen wird, solange sie nicht die Medizin bringen. Tyreese wendet sich ab. Daryl geht schließlich, bietet ihm jedoch vorher noch an sich anzuschließen. Hershel hat eine Idee und verlässt die Quarantäne. Carl bemerkt dies und will ihn hindern. Als er merkt, dass er das nicht schaffen will, begleitet er den Mann. Carol schleust in der Zwischenzeit die Infizierten in den Zellenblock. Als Letzte kommt Lizzie. Sie wird ebenfalls in den Zellenblock gebracht und dort zu Glenn geschickt. Lizzie bekommt Angst und drückt sich an Carol. Diese schickt jedoch dennoch das Kind in die Isolation. Danach wendet sie sich ab und weint hinter einer Ecke. Maggie und Beth sprechen durch eine verglaste Tür. Sie erklärt, dass Glenn die Krankheit hat. Beth möchte, dass sie sich nicht aufregt und sich an ihre Aufgaben erinnert. Draußen im Wald sammelt Hershel einige Beeren und Blätter. Der alte Mann freut sich über die Entwicklung, die Carl gemacht hat. Er bemerkt, wie ruhig es im Wald ist. Carl sieht jedoch einen zugewachsenen Untoten unter einem Baum liegen. Eine weitere Untote kommt, gefangen in einer Bärenfalle, auf sie zu. Carl möchte sie schon erschießen, doch Hershel hindert ihn, denn es ist nicht notwendig. Beide gehen zurück zum Gefängnis. Tyreese spricht mit seiner Schwester durch eine Glasscheibe. Sie hat Mitleid mit ihrem Bruder, doch dieser lenkt ihre Gedanken auf etwas Positives. Sie ist jedoch verzweifelt. Tyreese berichtet von Daryls Gruppe. Sasha sieht eine Chance, wenn sie die Medizin am nächsten Morgen bekommen und atmet erleichtert auf. Tyreese verabschiedet sich. Draußen ist Daryl mit dem Wagen fertig. Bob bringt einige Benzinvorräte und fragt, ob er wirklich mit muss. Daryl zeigt ihm die Besorgungsliste und ist überzeugt, dass sie ohne ihn nicht die richtigen Sachen finden. Tyreese meldet sich für die Tour. Auf dem Weg um seine Ausrüstung zu holen, trifft er Carol, die gerade etwas Wasser zapfen möchte. Er bittet sie darum auf seine Schwester aufzupassen und geht weiter. Carol stößt frustriert einen Wassertank um und hebt diesen sofort wieder auf. Danach setzt sie sich und weint. Hershel macht sich auf dem Weg zum Zellenblock A. Maggie will ihn daran hindern. Rick kommt zum Streit hinzu. Der alte Veterinär erklärt, dass er ein Mittel kennt, mit dem er die Symptome lindern kann, bis die Medizin da ist. Er ist sich seiner Sache sicher. Danach erklärt er, dass man in der jetzigen Zeit an vielem sterben kann und sich deshalb überlegen muss, wofür man sein Leben bereit ist zu lassen. Maggie öffnet ihm schließlich die Tür und lässt ihn ein. Danach geht sie direkt zu ihrer Schwester und berichtet ihr von ihrem Vater. Beth ist sehr traurig, sagt jedoch, dass sie sich nicht aufregen dürfen. Rick untersucht den Tatort im Gefängnis. Er findet einen Blutabdruck an der Zellentür und vergleicht diesen mit seiner Hand. Carol hat unterdessen ein Ablenkungsgerät für Zombies aufgestellt und versucht den Schlauch zu reinigen. Rick bemerkt sie und eilt zu ihr. Auch einige Untote haben sie entdeckt und taumeln auf sie zu. Rick erreicht sie rechtzeitig und kann sie beschützen. Wieder in Sicherheit schimpft er, dass sie geplant hatten dies am nächsten Tag vorzunehmen. Unterwegs im Auto geht Daryl nochmals auf sein Gespräch mit Michonne ein, in dem er ihr gesagt hat, dass sie immer davon rennt. Er sagt ihr, dass die Spur des Governors kalt geworden ist und er andernfalls sofort an ihrer Seite wäre. Sie antwortet ihm nicht. Er schaltet das Radio ein und bittet um CDs. Plötzlich meinen sie Stimmen im Radio zu hören. Die Gruppe konzentriert sich auf die Lautsprecher und bemerken nicht, dass vor ihnen plötzlich Zombies auftauchen. Daryl kann einigen von ihnen gerade noch ausweichen, lässt den Wagen jedoch vor einer sehr großen Herde stehen. Sofort wird das Auto von Untoten umzingelt. Er stößt mit dem Wagen zurück und rammt zahlreiche Untote um. Diese werden zusammen geschoben und landen unter den hinteren Antriebsrädern. Der Wagen sitzt fest. Daryl beschließt das Auto aufzugeben. Sie stürmen aus dem Wagen in Richtung Wald. Tyreese bleibt länger sitzen, steigt dann jedoch aus und schlägt mit dem Hammer um sich. Die Gruppe sieht, wie zahlreiche Untote auf ihn zukommen und lassen ihn zurück. Später im Wald kann Tyreese zu ihnen wieder aufschließen und sie entkommen ihren untoten Verfolgern. Hershel verabreicht Dr. Subramanian den Tee. Dieser erklärt, dass er nicht hätte kommen dürfen und nimmt einen Schluck. Plötzlich beginnt er zu husten und sprüht Hershel voll mit seinem Blut. Dieser nimmt seinen Atemschutz ab, fässt ihm auf die Schulter und erklärt, dass er zu den Patienten gegangen wäre, wenn er nicht schon bei ihnen ist. Auch Glenn bringt er den Tee. Dieser ist frustriert, dass er nach all dem von einer einfachen Grippe getötet wird. Hershel erklärt ihm, dass alle eine Aufgabe haben. Glenns besteht darin daran zu glauben, dass sie es irgendwie schaffen. Carol bringt einige Eimer Wasser in den Innenhof. Rick spricht sie an und erklärt, dass es dumm von ihr war allein raus zu gehen. Danach geht er auf sie zu. Er bemerkt, dass sie sehr viel für die Gemeinschaft und insbesondere die Kinder tut. Er fragt sie, ob es etwas gibt, dass sie nicht für die Gruppe tun würde, was sie verneint. Als sie gehen will stellt er ihr die Frage, ob sie Dave und Karen umgebracht hat, was sie bestätigt. Besonderheiten * Es gibt zum dritten Mal ein körperliche Auseinandersetzung zwischen Gruppenmitgliedern (Tyreese gegen Rick). Die erste Auseinandersetzung gab es in der Folge Tag der Frösche zwischen Shane Walsh und Ed Peletier, die zweite in Ausgesetzt zwischen Shane und Rick. * Carl sieht sich wieder als ein Beschützer der Gruppe und trägt seinen Hut. * Den Rucksack, den Carl nutzt gehörte dem Tramper. * Es gibt insgesamt 12 infizierte darunter sind auch Sasha, Glenn und Dr. Subramanian. * Hershel wurde von Dr. Subramanian mit Blut bespuckt, als dieser hustet. * Rick entlarvt Carol als Mörderin von Karen und David. * Carl wird von Rick zum Aufpasser der Kinder ernannt. Todesfälle keine Trivia * AMC hat berichtet, dass die Zombie-Herde eine Mindeststärke von 10.000 Untoten hat. * In der Szene sind 100 Personen als Zombie geschminkt worden, die restlichen 9.900 sind am PC entstanden.